1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to padfolios, portfolios, cases bags and other business accessories with outer pockets.
2. Background Information
Padfolios, portfolios, cases, bags and other business accessories are widely used and a variety of shapes and styles are available. These items carry a wide range of sleeves and pockets along their interior and exterior surfaces. Outer pockets are particularly useful for often-used papers, or those that must be put-away or retrieved rapidly without resorting to the potentially more-time-consuming task of accessing the item's interior. Exterior pockets may contain zippered closures for added security and to pre-vent inadvertent loss of documents, etc. However, the more secure a pocket, typically the harder it is to retrieve documents therefrom—and the more difficult it becomes to identify whether the documents are even present in the pocket. Overlying all these concerns in pocket design is the fundamental desire for a stylish look for both the pocket and overall item.